


This Song Saved My Life

by Tillyalf427



Series: Freed One Shots [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sooooo sorry this is so short but I'm terrible at writing Fraxus. I really love the ship and I have a few ideas only, they never turn out as I expect them to sooooo, yeah I present to you a more than slightly shitty Fraxus one shot songfic thing</p><p>Also the song is called This song saved my life by Simple Plan. I don't know this just seemed to suit them in a weird kind of way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Song Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this is so short but I'm terrible at writing Fraxus. I really love the ship and I have a few ideas only, they never turn out as I expect them to sooooo, yeah I present to you a more than slightly shitty Fraxus one shot songfic thing
> 
> Also the song is called This song saved my life by Simple Plan. I don't know this just seemed to suit them in a weird kind of way.

 

 

_I wanna start letting you know this_

_Because of you my life has a purpose_

_You helped me be who I am today_

_I see myself in every word you say_

It was him. If it wasn't for him, he never would of found any meaning in his life. _Freed, I hope you know how much you mean to me_ , Laxus thought. Freed always knew him the best, he still did. The rune mage had been one of the only one's to stick by him, no matter what.

_Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me_

_Trapped in a world where everyone hates me_

_There's so much that I'm going through_

_I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you_

No one else understood, they didn't have to. He didn't deserve their understanding. He deserved to have everyone hate him. No matter what happened, he would deserve every hateful comment or glare he received. He wouldn't of been able to put up with it all without Freed...

_I was broken_

_I was choking_

_I was lost_

_This song saved my life_

_I was bleeding_

_Stopped believing_

_Could have died_

_This song saved my life_

_I was down_

_I was drowning_

_But it came on just in time_

_This song saved my life_

He was a mess. After leaving Fairy Tail that day, it all went downhill. He had gotten himself lost and had soon lost sight of what he was doing. He stopped believing. What was there to believe in anyway. He was slowly drowning, losing sense of anything and everything around him. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was going, why he was still here, then he came. Freed. The one who saved him.

_Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever_

_You always know how to make me feel better_

_Because of you my dad and me are so much closer_

_Than we used to be_

No matter how long he had been away, Freed didn't seem to mind. He always knew. Always knew what to say, what to do, how to make him feel better and how to give his life a purpose.

_You're my escape when I'm stuck_

_In this small town_

_I turn you up_

_Whenever I feel down_

_You let me know like no one else_

_That it's okay be myself_

Freed had always accepted him. He could be himself around Freed. He was an escape and anytime he was feeling overwhelmed with something with something, Freed was there to make him feel better. Always.

_I was broken_

_I was choking_

_I was lost_

_This song saved my life_

_I was bleeding_

_Stopped believing_

_Could have died_

_This song saved my life_

_I was down_

_I was drowning_

_But it came on just in time_

_This song saved my life_

_You'll never know_

_What it means to me_

_That I'm not alone_

_That I'll never have to be_

_I was broken_

_I was choking_

_I was lost_

_This song saved my life_

_I was bleeding_

_Stopped believing_

_Could have died_

_This song saved my life_

_I was down_

_I was drowning_

_But it came on just in time_

_This song saved my life_

_My life_

_My life_

_(This song saved my life)_

_My life_

_My life_

_(This song saved my life)_

_My life_

_My life_

_(This song saved my life)_

_My life_

_My life_

_This song saved my life_

 


End file.
